Impress the Girl - Beast Boy and Raven Fanfiction (Teen Titans)
by UnderThePaperStars
Summary: The Teen Titans are retiring, and giving their title to a new group of willing teens. But does this mean that the team we've come to know and love will never see each other again? Will Beast Boy never see Raven again? He sure hopes not.
1. Chapter 1 - Teen Titans No Longer

Hey you guys! My name is Miki, and this is the first fanfiction that I have written in quite some time. I was told a while back that I should write in order to alleviate stress, and I'll be honest. It works! I suggest that whoever might have the problems I did that you try this as an outlet. Perhaps it'll help!

I do want to say that unless specified I own _none_ of the characters that I write about, nor am I receiving any monetary gain from this. This fanfiction is rated M for some language and mildly suggestive themes.

Artwork for this story is by Shock777 (Goooo check her out!)

Finally, reviews and comments are welcome, and I hope you enjoy my work!

* * *

Impress the Girl

(Beast Boy and Raven, additional Robin and Starfire, and Bumblebee and Cyborg)

Chapter One: Teen Titans No Longer

The Teen Titans: the young heroes of Jump City, or rather not so young anymore.

Robin, now twenty-six years old, was in the living room of the Titans Tower typing away on the main computer. He was wiping their database of all records that applied to him, and his soon to be ex-teammates. Most of the data had been cleared, and all that was left was to take care of the pictures.

There were multiple sorted files labeled with such things like _Blueprints_ , _Crime Scene Photos_ , and _Criminal ID Photos._ However, the one that immediately caught his eye was the one labeled _Group Photos_. Slightly curious Robin opened the file, and upon seeing its content his face softened into a smile as he started to remember what all this file contained. There were so many forgotten memories displayed out on the screen that he didn't know which one to start with. He clicked on one at random, and as it zoomed in he immediately remembered the day it was taken.

It was the first year anniversary of the team's formation, and to celebrate they all decided to go to Pizza Corner and then to Jump City Mall. Beast Boy had brought a camera, and throughout the day snapped numerous pictures of the group. The picture he was now looking at was one where Beast Boy didn't know he was holding the camera wrong, and so all he could see was the top of everyone's heads and part of the umbrella on the table.

Robin chuckled to himself a little as he looked through a few more of them, and then he heard the doors slide open and shut.

"Greetings, Mr. Grayson." He heard a lovely voice say as warm, orange tinted arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

Robin smiled. "And good evening to you, Mrs. Grayson."

Starfire, now Robin's new wife, kissed him happily on the cheek. She looked up to the screen, and saw all the pictures. As she too started to recall each memory she tried very hard not to let her eyes water over. This was all a good thing. The team was moving on and forward.

"Look at all these glorious memories. I will truly miss the Tower. It was our home for quite a long time."

Robin took his wife's hand and kissed it softly. "We'll make a new home soon. I promise."

He then took a flash drive out of his coat pocket, plugged it into the computer, and began transferring _Group Photos_ to said flash drive. As soon as the transfer was complete he wiped all remaining photos from the main computer, and so his job was complete.

"That's it… That's everything. It's all gone."

Starfire frowned. "Then it is as if we were never here?"

Robin stood up from the chair, turned to his wife, and held up his flash drive. "No way, Star. We will always have these. As long as we remember the time we spent here then there will always be a part of this place in all of us. Besides we'll always remain friends the others. Nothing is going to change that. Not even time apart."

Starfire rested her head on Robin's chest as the tears slowly trickled down her face. "I truly hope you are correct."

The doors slid open once again as Cyborg entered the room.

"It's time, you guys."

｡

Raven sighed as she stared at her empty room holding a box full of the last bit of her things. Somehow the bleak, gray-blue walls seemed a lot lonelier then she had remembered them at any point during her time here. She thought perhaps which ever new Titan moved into her room might find it a bit scary, but they could easily paint over the old color. It humored her to think that there was a chance these dull walls could possibly change into some obnoxiously bright color like green, or yellow. Or heaven forbid pink.

Raven tried to make herself happy about the situation, but sometimes it's really hard to mask sadness. As she declared to Trigon the Titans were her family. She grew up with these people, and although times weren't always ideal she still knew she could always count on them. But now that she and the other Titans were leaving what would she do? She seemed calm and collected to the rest of the gang, but deep down there was a pit that seemed to swallow her up unwillingly. Everything was going to change and she wasn't ready for it.

"Hey, mama!" Beast Boy almost seemed to appear out of nowhere startling the empath. Not to mention now that he was taller than her he could meet her eye to eye which was unsettling to Raven.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you not call me that?" Out of all the things she would miss the nicknames was not one of them. Raven didn't really want to deal with Beast Boy overall anyway. She was still mad about… Well, it didn't matter anymore.

Raven managed to scoot past Beast Boy in the doorway, and started to make her way down the hall. "Look, I need to get going. I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Wait, don't you want help with any of your stuff? You know I've got the strength for it, Rae-rae!" To emphasize his point he quickly morphed into a large gorilla and picked up the empty shelf in her bedroom.

"Enough with the nicknames. They're not funny, alright?"

He morphed back into his normal form with a dismal look on his face. "There not really meant to be funny… Well then what should I call you then?" The green imp tried to smirk it off.

Raven began to walk down the hallway giving Beast Boy the cold shoulder. "Just Raven. It's always just been Raven."

* * *

Alright you guys, that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Again reviews are welcome. If you want more then just let me know!

Thanks again you guys!

\- Miki


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Teen Titans

Hey you guys! Miki here! I think I've gotten the ball rolling with this story, and I think you guys will enjoy it. :)

I do want to say that unless specified I own _none_ of the characters that I write about, nor am I receiving any monetary gain from this. This fanfiction is rated M for some language and mildly suggestive themes.

Artwork for this story is by Shock777 (Goooo check her out!)

Finally, reviews and comments are welcome, and I hope you enjoy my work!

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Teen Titans

The Teen Titans met one last time at the Tower's entrance, and in front of them stood seven young, promising teens readying themselves to be officially initiated. There was Más y Menos, Argent, Jericho, Gnarrk and Kole, and the new leader of the Titans, Wonder Girl.

There was a slight melancholy feeling in the air, but at the moment it was over shadowed by how proud the five senior Titans were of their new members.

Robin approached them, standing in front of Wonder Girl in particular.

"Alright you guys. The time has come that I officially make you Jump City's new Teen Titans. My teammates and I have had a lot of memories here at this tower." Robin turned for a moment to smile at Starfire who stifled her tears for a moment to smile back. "We expect that you will too. Trust in each other, remember to have integrity, never shy away from the fight, and remember that when there's trouble Jump City will always know who to call. We're all depending on you. So then, are you all ready?"

The teens beamed as they all unified saying, "Yes, sir!"

Robin grinned and raised his right hand earning the same action from not only the new team, but his old teammates as well.

He took a deep breath.

"Repeat after me; I swear to uphold justice for the people of this city."

"I swear to uphold justice for the people of this city."

"I will guide myself and my teammates with honesty, valor, loyalty, strength, and relentlessness in all my duties."

"I will guide myself and my teammates with honesty, valor, loyalty, strength, and relentlessness in all my duties."

"And no matter what obstacle we may face,"

"And no matter what obstacle we may face,"

"I will always be able to count on my teammates, just as they can count on me."

The teens smiled and looked at one another as they repeated the line, "I will always be able to count on my teammates, just as they can count on me."

"I am always, and forever, a Teen Titan."

Robin's friends couldn't help but smile a little, especially Raven.

"I am always, and forever, a Teen Titan." Raven whispered along as the teens repeated it back.

Robin then handed each of the teens a new Titan's communicator, stepped back and smiled. "Congratulations you guys, you're now Jump City's new Teen Titans."

The new team began to cheer and hug each other while the old team approached them to congratulate them.

｡

Raven sighed as she watched the new team chatter happily amongst themselves. She was happy for them, but at the same time she knew that it was over. The old days that her friends use to share with her were no longer. It was time to move on.

She felt a hand pat her back, and turned to see Cyborg smiling down at her.

"You gonna be okay, Rae?"

She gave a weak smile. "Yea, of course I am. Are you?"

Cyborg set his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Well, I'll miss you guys that's for sure, but I don't think it'll be very hard to reach any of you… And you know, Raven, if you need us, if you need me, we'll always be there for you in an instant."

Raven didn't always feel inclined to do this, but she needed a hug right now. She turned to the metal man, and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Thank you, Cyborg."

Cyborg was surprised at first, but after a small chuckle gave her a hug back.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my man." Raven heard a voice say which made her quickly let go of Cyborg. Bumble Bee stood in front of the two of them with a mock look of disapproval.

"Bee, come on. You know you're the only girl for me." Cyborg said with a charming tone.

Bee smiled as she approached the two, and set her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow? Around seven at the Paper Crane maybe? I ask because this is possibly the last time that we're gonna see you for a while."

Raven smiled, and was about to speak before Beast Boy, who overheard Bee's last remark, forced himself into the conversation. "We'd love to!"

Raven raised an unamused eyebrow at the shapeshifter. "We?"

"Yea! We can go together!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

Raven shook her head, and rolled her eyes before turning back to Bee and Cyborg. "Well _I_ would love to join you guys, so I'll see you then."

She turned to walk away, but Beast Boy quickly called out to get her attention.

"W-wait, Raven!"

She sighed quietly, and turned. "What is it, Beast Boy?"

The shapeshifter stumbled to find the right words in order to keep Raven's attention. "I- uhh… Well… Are you sure you don't want to go together? I'm sure you wouldn't want to go alone-"

"Beast Boy," she interrupted, "we technically aren't going alone since Bee and Cyborg will be there. Also who says I wouldn't want to go alone? I'd rather do that than encourage the idea that we would be going on a double date since we're _not_ dating. So please _don't_ delve on this anymore."

Along with the emphasis in her words Raven also seemed to glare daggers at Beast Boy; she was going to make sure that he understood her completely this time. However, in her want to put Beast Boy down she had completely forgotten that he wasn't the only one there. She could see the uncomfortable looks on Bee and Cyborg's faces. She was mortified.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll see you guys later…" Raven quickly took her leave as she slipped her hood over her head.

'Why can't Beast Boy just leave me be about this?' She thought to herself as she quickened her pace and stifled tears. She did like Beast Boy, but only as a friend. There were once greater feeling for him, but he had made it clear long ago that all they were ever going to be was just friends. She understood that flirting and acting tough was just part of his personality, and she could accept that. It was recently that he decided to pay her more attention, and in doing so his flirtatious attitude to her increased. She would have been lying to herself is she didn't admit that she wanted to give in and be with him at certain times, but after everything that happened she wasn't willing to start torturing herself on what could be when there was a great chance it wouldn't work out.

Besides he had made it clear so many times that it wasn't her that he wanted; it was Terra.

Beast Boy's ears drooped a little as his heart became torn between confusion, anger, and sorrow.

"Beast Boy,"

The imp turned to see Cyborg motion for him to follow.

"We need to talk, buddy."

* * *

Alright, that's the second chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it. Again reviews are welcome. If you want more then just let me know!

Thanks again you guys!

\- Miki


	3. Chapter 3 - Growing Up and Moving On

Hey you guys! I'm back! Sorry about the absence, but semester finals unfortunately had to take precedence.

Anyway, as usual, I want to say that unless specified I own _none_ of the characters that I write about, nor am I receiving any monetary gain from this. This fanfiction is rated M for some language and mildly suggestive themes.

Artwork for this story is by Shock777 (Goooo check her out!)

Finally, reviews and comments are welcome, and I hope you enjoy my work!

* * *

Chapter Three: Growing Up and Moving On

Cyborg brought Beast Boy to the edge of the water of Titan's Tower, and immediately began question the shapeshifter.

"So what's going on with you and Raven?"

Beast Boy shrugged, and gave a clearly bothered expression. "Beats me! I've been trying so hard to get on her good side, and she just won't let me! … Maybe I should just give up. She clearly isn't interested."

" _Or_ maybe you should approach her differently about this? You're wrong to think she's not interested, but why should she take you seriously?"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"BB, you're my best bud, and usually I wouldn't even bother to tell you, but the way you approach Raven might be overly casual."

" _Overly_ casual? Cy, you're not making any sense."

The automaton man face-palmed himself, and took a deep breath. "Look, BB, you're flirty, and you try to joke with her, but that just makes it seem like you're not serious about being with her-"

"I am though!"

"I know, but the way you act doesn't make her think so. Maybe it's time you took the mature road about this. Besides you have a lot of making up to do after what happened with Terra."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in momentary surprise before giving Cyborg an intent glare.

"And just what the hell does Terra have to do with this?"

Cyborg sighed, "When's the last time you checked on Terra?"

Beast Boy looked away a little irritated; he _really_ didn't want to answer that question. "I don't know, a couple of month's maybe, but I'm not interested with her anymore! I just want to move on!"

"Well I trust that, but Raven might not."

Beast Boy threw his hand up in frustration. "Well why the hell not?"

"Because you've only just stopped showing interest in Terra! What's to stop Raven from thinking that you're still interested in her?"

Beast Boy growled in frustration as he forcefully sat himself down on the rocks. He let his anger go by grabbing a rock, and tossing it as hard as he could at the calmly ebbing water before him. Feeling only a little better he sighed, and buried his head in his crossed arms. Cyborg sat next to him after his little outburst, and patted his back.

"Beast Boy, it's okay. You just have to show her you've changed. It's not that hard. I mean I could even help you."

The imp looked up to his friend clearly holding back tears. "And just how am _I_ supposed to show her that?"

Cyborg smiled, "Well, first of all, you can simply act a little more mature. You don't have to completely stop joking around, but show her that you're willing to put your joking aside for her. You should also be polite and gentleman like around her."

Cyborg could see Beast Boy grimace a little, and smiled. "Look, even just a little change in attitude can make you seem more serious about this. Sure she might be a little hard to get, but I'm willing to bet she'll give you a chance."

Beast Boy smiled, and was about to speak until the two heard someone approaching. They turned to see a concerned Bumble Bee facing them.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and smiled. "Actually, I think I will be."

｡

It was almost midnight that same night, and yet Beast Boy found that he wasn't tired the least bit. He was unwillingly wide awake because his mind was racing. His sense of desire was currently battling his sense of reasoning, and unfortunately temptation was winning. Giving an exasperated sigh he finally gave in. The shapeshifter grabbed his jacket, and headed for the front door.

Maybe if he did this now it wouldn't bother him so much later.

｡

The dark night shadowed his flight. Upon seeing his destination Beast Boy, who had formed himself into an owl, landed securely on a branch. Said branch faced a window that he looked intently into. Inside the house in her warm bed was his once beloved, Terra.

She was fast asleep, and she was also not alone. Her bathroom light was on, and he could clearly see shadows under the door. He backed up into the leaves a little as he saw the bathroom door open. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel his heart drop a little upon seeing that Terra's other guest was another man. He had scruffy strawberry blond hair with an equally scruffy beard, a rather slim build, and a few visible tattoos. A thousand different possibilities of who this man could be raced through his head.

His heart burned even more as he saw this stranger climb into bed, and spooned Terra from behind. Terra open her beautiful blue eyes to look at the man, smiled, and inaudibly exchange words with him. Despite the fact that Beast Boy couldn't hear them he knew exactly what they said.

I love you.

Terra turned her head to rest it back on her pillow, and looked out the window. Beast Boy froze, and felt a chill up his spine. He was almost sure that she had seen him, but he figured he was wrong when after a moment Terra closed her eye once again.

Beast Boy took a moment longer to stare at Terra. She was so beautiful, and she was no longer his.

With a heavy heart the shapeshifter spread his wings, and took off. He regretted coming to Terra's house; it only made him miserable. However, despite the fact that he felt this misery he also felt determination. Terra had made him realize that it was critical for him to move on. He was willing to let Raven into his life, but now all he had to do was prove it.

* * *

And that's chapter three! Thanks again for reading you guys!

Once again reviews and comments are welcome, and if you have any ideas for a story please send me a request! If I know enough about the story I will consider writing about it.

Thanks guys! Until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dinner Date with Change

*PLEASE READ*

Hey you guys! I am so sorry about the sudden absence. Back in December my computer decided to have a major meltdown (And during finals week too! Thank God I saved everything). Anyway I had to send in my computer, and the company _*cough, cough* Dell *cough*_ took their sweet ass time getting it fixed.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of why this chapter is late! (Insert applause here).

Before I get this chapter started I would like to say a few words.

First off this fanfiction is based off of the animated series, not the comics. Please be aware of this before you review my work.

Secondly I am going to start on another fanfiction, and would like your opinions on which to start on first. I have a Portal 2 fanfiction starring Chell and Wheatley, and a Beetlejuice fanfiction based on the cartoon. Please PM me which on you would like to read first.

FINALLY I am making this chapter a bit longer due to the wait. Otherwise another chapter should be up soon. I will also be updating some of the chapters due to the fact that after some consideration the information was either irrelevant or incorrect.

Well that's it for updates. Thank you so much to those who have patiently waited, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Dinner Date with Change

Beast Boy mumbled unfriendly words to himself as he searched frantically through his apartment. As if trying to find his missing shoe (which at some points he questioned whether or not it was even in the general vicinity) wasn't stressful enough the honking and shouting of the clearly angry taxi driver made the situation even more annoying. After a good ten minutes of searching Beast Boy finally found it behind the couch, and questioned just why the hell it would be there. He answered his own question when he recalled coming home a few days prior, and entertaining himself by seeing if he could successfully making the shot between the couch and the wall with his shoe. He neglected to remember the fact that he only made one shot.

Dashing out the door into the pouring rain he quickly made his way down the stairs almost slipping a few times. The rain was pouring the hardest Beast Boy had ever seen, and he could certainly feel himself getting soaked even through his thick jacket.

Beast Boy knew that he was supposed to meet the other Titans at the Paper Crane at 7:00 pm, but it was now 7:27 pm. He assured himself that his friends already knew how terrible he was at being punctual, and they could care less. However, it was Raven that really concerned him. He was going to have to change some of his ways if he was going to impress her, and so far the start of his change was almost nonexistent.

Making it to the cab Beast Boy slammed the door shut, and the taxi began to speed off. He took a moment to regain his composure, and then shook his head in an attempt to shake the water out of his hair. This earned him a displeased grunt from the cab driver, and a quick glare from the rear view mirror.

The green man grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about that! Some weather, huh?"

The taxi driver simply responded with a disgruntled mumble, and disregarded Beast Boy from that moment forward.

Beast Boy sighed, and thought to himself, 'Well this is an awesome way to start this evening off.'

｡

In many ways Raven was certainly Beast Boy's polar opposite. She had arrived thirty minutes prior to 7 o'clock, and was told that none of her friends had arrived yet. After being shown to her seat in the Paper Crane's party room, and given a drink she patiently began to wait for the other Titans.

Within this time she reflected how she had treated Beast Boy at the Tower a few days ago. Sure, he was immature, and there were often times where she wondered whether or not she could take his intentions seriously. This did not, however, excuse her from how cold she had been to him. She recalled a conversation she had with Starfire just a few days before they left the Tower…

 _None of the Titans truly realized the magnitude of how many criminal/investigative reports they had until they helped Robin clear out the research room. Robin was usually the only one who used the room anyway, so after the initial shock the other team members felt a little unsurprised. With the boys out of the room for a moment Starfire took the opportunity to ask Raven about Beast Boy. She questioned if their relationship was going well, but much to the unsuspecting Tamaranian Raven, in a moment of uncharacteristic anger, found herself quite angry._

 _"_ _I can't stand dealing with him anymore!" The empath said a little out of breath as she set down a full box of paper. Raven could see that even in midair her friend flinched at just how loud the slamming box was. Raven felt bad, and sighed._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out." She said sitting down at the desk's chair._

 _Starfire lowered herself to sit on the desk. "Friend, I wonder why you are so troubled by Beast Boy? Is he not nice to you?"_

 _"_ _Not in a way that shows me he's serious about… us." Starfire's face slightly contorted into one of confusion. "He's such a joker, that whenever he talks to me it seems like his typical flirting. If he can flirt with anyone then what makes the conversations he has with me any different?"_

 _"_ _Raven, have you not considered that he is nervous and knows not how to approach you? Sometimes you are quite scary. Plus, this is the first time he has had to come to terms with how he feels about you."_

 _Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well, Starfire, when did you become the Tower's love guru?" Raven said a little amused._

 _"_ _Guru? I do not understand-?"_

 _Raven waved it off, continuing. "Anyway, I just don't see why I should give him a chance. Why can't he just change the way he approaches me?"_

 _"_ _Why can you not change the way you respond to him?"…_

Recalling the conversation Raven was still slightly baffled on just how wise Starfire was when it came to love. Then again she had quite the admirable relationship with Robin.

But Beast Boy was not Robin.

Slowly but surely the other Titans started to find their way to the party room, and greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Everyone tried to ignore the nagging sadness in the room, but having to acknowledge the fact that they were no longer team mates made that difficult.

Seven o'clock came and went with almost everyone there. Finally, at 7:45, Beast Boy finally made it to the Paper Crane.

He burst into the room, out of breath, and dripping wet. "Hey guys! I am so sorry I'm late! The weather was hell!"

"BB! 'Bout time you got here!" The imp's cyborg buddy walked up to him, and gave him a back slap.

As Cyborg took the time to wipe off his now sopping wet hand Beast Boy took a moment to locate Raven. Upon seeing her they locked eyes, and he smiled. Raven could feel her face heat up into a blush, and turned away before he could see. The shapeshifter noticed. He frowned for a moment, but then picked his smiled right back up. He wasn't going to let this ruin his mood.

Making his way over to the empath he touched the chair next to her, and then looked to her. "Can I sit here?"

Raven shrugged. "Sure. I don't own that spot."

Beast Boy smiled, and thought to himself, 'Well, here goes everything.'

｡

Dinner commenced, and the room exploded into conversation save for one person. Because Beast Boy decided to sit next to Raven she found herself a bit more shy than usual. Having the man right next to her, and able to hear her conversations made her anxious for whatever reason. He, on the other hand, chatted away as he normally did. He seemed confidant, but truthfully he was stalling. He spoke to everyone else at the table wanting desperately for Raven to speak to him, or at least say something!

"So, yea. I'll be honest I really don't know what I'm gonna do now." Beast Boy said directing his statement to Robin, and Cyborg.

Robin took a deep breath, and looked over to Starfire who had been listening intently. She saw held back excitement in his eyes, and encouraged him to speak with a nod.

"Well, Starfire and I know what we're going to do, and we thought maybe tonight would be the best night to tell you guys."

The others looked at the couple inquisitively.

Starfire linked her arm with Robin's, and beamed with equal excitement. "We have decided to take the extended moon and honey!"

Robin chuckled a little. "Honeymoon, Star."

"Is it not the same thing?"

Robin waved it off, and spoke up. "Anyway, we're going to be traveling around the world for the next three months. Sort of an extended vacation. After working for Jump City for such a long time we thought that I may be time for a change of surroundings."

"You're going to come back to stay, right? Jump City won't be the same without you." Cyborg inquired.

Starfire smiled at the automaton man. "But of course, Cyborg! We will miss you all too much to stay away! Jump City is our true home."

"Well you guys deserve a break. Besides you guys didn't really have a proper honeymoon." Bee added.

"We DIDN'T have a honeymoon." Robin corrected. "We were planning a trip, but we kept getting called in to save the city. Eventually we gave up trying to plan it."

"Well now that we're retired we all have an opportunity for a vacation! I'd be up to that 'cuz I'm exhausted." Beast Boy said with a smirk. He looked over to Raven, and nudged her a little. "Would you wanna join me, Rae? We could go to the beach or something! Maybe a little fun in the sun?"

"I don't think so. I'm just going to spend the next few days curling up on my couch with a book. There's a few good titles I've been meaning to read."

Beast Boy didn't know how to respond, and so he sunk back into his chair. 'So much for that attempt.'

Bee coughed a little, gaining the shapeshifters attention. He saw her eyes glance to a small piece of paper she had subtly pushed towards him, and then towards Raven. Opening the paper he read to himself.

 _"_ _Just ask her to dinner or a movie!"_

Beast Boy gulped, and glanced over to Raven. She was now listening intently to Starfire tell her about the plans that they had for their honeymoon, and was unaware that Beast Boy looking at her. He looked back to Bee, and was now met by two intense stares. Cyborg had joined Bee in staring at Beast Boy.

He could feel a sudden chill go up his spine as he saw his best friend mouth something out to him.

 _'_ _Do it!'_

Beast Boy huffed. _'Fine.'_

He looked over to Raven, who was still listening to Starfire. With a deep breath he gave Starfire a moment to finish her thoughts, and as soon as she was done he cleared his throat. Raven, as well as Starfire and Robin, looked over to the shapeshifter.

"So… Raven, I- uhh… I wanted to ask you something."

Raven seemed really still aside from the eyebrow she raised. "Yea? What is it?"

Beast Boy began to stutter over his own words, as everything seemed to fall into a hush. (Which it did because everyone at that table quieted themselves to see how this would play out).

He took a deep breath, and decided the best course of action would to just be to spit it out. "Raven, would you, uhh, like to go with me to a movie, or maybe dinner? … Or something?"

Raven could feel her heart stop, and, unlike Beast Boy, could also see that everyone focused intently on her just waiting to hear what she would say. She honestly didn't know how to respond, and began to internally panic. Just before she could do, or say anything regrettable she bolted up from her seat.

"I-I have to go!"

Raven quickly fled to the door trying to find a way outside to get some air. Beast Boy was baffled, and looked to the others questioningly.

"Go after her, BB!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy didn't hesitate to leave his seat, and pursue the empath. He quickly found the exit, and upon leaving the Paper Crane saw Raven standing underneath the awning staring out into the rain. She had her hand on her chest taking a moment to compose herself. She had heard the door open, and looked to see her fellow Titan.

"Beast Boy? I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I kinda sprung that on you anyway." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, I-"

"Hang on, before you say anything I want to explain myself." Beast Boy quickly cut her off.

Raven contemplated on whether or not she would hear him out, and quickly reasoned to herself that she had nothing to lose listening to him. She nodded for him to continue.

Beast Boy smiled. "I don't know why I like you so much. You're stubborn, hard to get along with, and you constantly want to be alone."

Raven was so tempted to stop him, but she was willing to see where he was going with this.

"Despite that all I know is that I really want to get to know you better, but I haven't made my intentions clear. Raven, I would like learn about you… If you'd let me… Will you go out with me?"

Raven sighed trying to hide the small smile forming. "Beast Boy-"

"Garfield."

Raven's eyes widened a little.

"W-What?"

Beast Boy smiled. "I know that Beast Boy has been my name since we met, but, again, I want to be serious about us. So call me Garfield."

Raven couldn't lie to herself; she was impressed about how… grown-up he was being. She smiled warmly making Beast Boy wonder if he had ever seen her genuine smile.

"Okay, Garfield. I'll go out with you."

* * *

Alright you guys, that's chapter four for ya! Again, sorry about the hiatus. I'll get chapter five to you as soon as possible!

\- Miki


End file.
